This invention relates to electrical connectors in general and in particular to RF connectors for connection with flush coaxial contacts. The use of flush RF contacts provides a clean surface which can be sealed to inhibit the intrusion of foreign materials such as moisture and dust. Such flush contacts can also conserve space as they occupy little volume, unlike connectors that have substantial portions within a housing or which project from the housing.
In RF connectors, it is important that the connector have a proper impedance to match the line to which it is connected. This becomes particularily significant when dealing with VHF and UHF frequencies, for very slight variations in connection dimensions and position can greatly effect its impedance.